


Enough

by Shinimegami



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Catfight, Crossover, Gen, Implied Pairing, Protective Dante, Somebody throw a chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante gives Ada Wong a warning concerning a certain government agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, those who know me know I that I can't stand Ada Wong as a character. I've got a laundry list of problems with her that I won't get into here. So why am I writing in her third person POV? It just seemed to fit how I pictured it. 
> 
> Like her, don't like her, here it is anyway. The setting is kind of vague, but let's just say it's another war torn city that Leon, Dante, and Ada are all in, and whatever remainder of Umbrella is obviously involved.

Chaos seemed to be a constant. Ada surveyed the scene before her before turning to walk away, down an alley, electing to take a quiet way out through the burning buildings and survivors trying to make their way out of this new, nightmarish situation. There was a glow in the distance where the epicenter of the chaos resided, and now that she'd gotten the information she wanted, she was glad to be a distance from it. She was never fond of direct involvement with a situation like this. No, that wasn't her way. She just used the chaos as a cover to complete her objectives. It'd served her well before. It would again. 

  However, as she turned, she stopped short when she found the broad section of a claymore blocking her path. She glanced up and over, the wielder standing on the other end of it. They were silent for a moment, but she knew immediately what this was about. 

  "Sparda." She greeted him coolly. She would say it was a surprise to see him here, but they both knew it wasn't.   

The demon hunter didn't look at her. Instead he kept his gaze focused ahead and continued to use Rebellion to block her path. She could try to get around, but she knew Dante was fast enough that he could easily take her down if he wanted. She was skilled, yes, but she wasn't stupidly overconfident about her abilities. 

  "I'm only going to say this once, so listen up." He said, his voice containing just as much ice as hers had when she acknowledged him. 

  "Stay away from him." 

  Him. She could play dumb, act as though she had no idea as to whom Dante was referring to, but that would be a waste of time for them both, and time wasn't something she had a great deal of these days. Ada tilted her head and looked over at the half demon, but his gaze stayed focused ahead.   

"You've dragged this on too long. I don't know what you're trying to do, and I don't care. He doesn't need it."   

A small, soft, but mocking smirk spread over Ada's lips. "And what _do_ you know?"   

He looked over at her, expression even, but the look in his eyes equally mocking. "Enough." 

  Vague answer, but just enough to give Ada the idea that maybe Leon has spilled what was between them to the mercenary now blocking her path. It would make sense. Where one went the other followed, and she knew Dante was here because he was keeping watch over the agent. Leon probably told him everything.

Had she hurt Leon? That thought might have pained her at one point, but she simply kept the ghost of a smirk on her face, a mask she'd learned to perfect. No, Kennedy was a means to an end. She was just doing her job, and his naive loyalty and the persona she'd formed in his mind after Raccoon City often served her purpose. All she had to do was keep it alive by saving his tail every once in awhile. He was rather useful, after all. 

  "No guarantees." She finally replied, deciding to take a chance and step around Rebellion. Interestingly enough, Dante didn't move to stop her, lowering the sword. However, she could still almost feel the daggers the demon hunter currently stared into her back.   

This would probably do well with a quick exit. Ada retrieved her grapple gun, turning her head to look over her shoulder. "See you around." She said simply, firing the gun toward the top of a nearby roof, making her exit.   

However, she wasn't nearly far enough away to miss the half demon's reply of "Not if I see you first." 


End file.
